Stay with Me
by Melissande
Summary: Just a short little One shot. Featuring AmyHunter aka LitaTriple H. Just read and review...please!


Stay With Me

Author: Mel

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the story

Summary: She wondered if he would finally stay with her.

Rating: PG-13

She watched him go through half closed eyes. It was always the same. They'd meet up for dinner, lunch, whatever, and end up in bed, but he would never stay. Just once she wished he would.

She would love to wake up in his arms one morning. He always mad a point to hold her after they made love, usually until she fell asleep or until he thought she was asleep, then he would kiss her forehead, get dressed and leave. Sometimes he would leave a note or a rose. She'd awaken after shed hear the door click shut, and cling to the pillow trying to hold on to he warmth of him and his scent. She loved the smell of him. He intoxicated her senses. When he was near all thought left her. He was a drug she didn't ever want to de tox from.

She sat up and got out of bed making her way over to the window. She held the sheet to her and looked out over the dark hotel courtyard and patio below. She saw him sitting there staring out into the darkness. She wondered what he was thinking about. Was it her? Or Them? Or Something else?

She took a deep breathe and looked around the room. Their clothing was scattered all over the room. It had been haphazardly thrown in their hunger for one another. She turned back to the window. God he was beautiful; she could see the moonlight reflecting off his golden mans as he was looking down at the pool in front of him.

She made a decision. Quickly dropping the sheet, she gathered her clothing; then exited the room making sure the key card was in her jeans pocket.

He heard her footsteps behind him. Of course it could have been anyone, but he knew it was her. It was amazing; he could always sense when she was near no matter what. They could be in a crowded arena, a restaurant, wherever. He just knew. He had known she would follow him. He could always count on her when he needed her. And tonight had been of those nights. Tonight he had betrayed a man he had said was his best friend and everyone seemed to want to either call him names and shake their heads or hid in fear, but not her. She'd never been like that.

She had waited for him, when he had finally emerged from his dressing room. She had appeared like an angel of mercy and in that moment nothing else had mattered. She was the most important person to him and she had proven he was to her as well.

They weren't supposed to be together. They were supposed to hate each other; at least that is what their chosen roles dictated. But this was all an illusion. They loved each other, had for a long time. It had started in secret when he was still married to Stephanie and she was involved with Matt Hardy, but they had found each other. It was supposed to happen. They hadn't wanted it to, but it did. And he never regretted anything. He loved her. It was as simple as that. But lately it had been harder. He needed her more often now and now he wanted to stay with her. He never wanted to let her go again. It was getting harder and harder to let her go and leave her. He was beginning to need her more than ever before. So someday soon he was going to ask her to let him stay with her and he hoped she'd say yes and let him stay forever.

"I know you're there. So come on over and join me."

She made her way over to him and looked down at him with a smile. He could see she'd pulled her red mane backing to a messy ponytail. He loved her hair; he loved everything about her. She knelt down in front of him.

"Hunter stop beating yourself up. You had your reasons for what happened; I understand that. No one else matters."

She moved a hand up to his face and gently caressed it

"Hunter I love you no matter what. Now stop worrying over it and come back upstairs with me. Please."

She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to his lips, then leaned her head on his, his hands came up to rest in her hair.

"I know. I love you so much, but Ames what will they say? I betrayed my supposed best friend. What do I do? Do I tell them that actually I saved myself before he could destroy me? Destroy you? You realize the only reason I did what I did was because he threatened you. I couldn't take that. He could threaten me all he wanted, but I would die and go to hell first before he ever laid a hand on you!"

"I know that Hunter. You do not have to explain your actions to me. Flair had it coming. Now you have eliminated him and his game plans before they could root and you saved us. I know. I understand, but I don't care. All I care about is you. Now let's forget all that mess for now. I have a question for you."

She smiled at him.

"Oh really?"  
"Yes."

"Shoot."

"Are you going to stay with me? I want you to finally stay the night with me. We have been together for so long but have never truly spent a night together. That Mr. Helmsley I think needs to change."

Hunter looks as though he is seriously contemplating the question.

"Hmm let me think. I'll stay with you if you promise to stay with me forever."

Hunter watches Amy's face for a few minutes. He can tell she hadn't really caught what he was saying yet, and then realization dawned.

"Hunter what do you mean?"

"I mean…Amy Christine Dumas I want you to stay with me forever. Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god. Yes! I will marry you Hunter!"

He leaned down and kissed her fiercely for several minutes, then pulled back, pushing her hair from her face.

"So," she said, "does this mean you'll stay the night with me?"

He laughed.

"Yes. I don't ever plan on leaving you alone again. Now what do you say we go upstairs and work on not getting any sleep to night?"

She laughed. They kissed one more time, and then went quickly back upstairs to begin the first night of forever of staying together.


End file.
